ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Babban Ny Mheillea
Why is this freelance listed as being in Meriphataud Mountains on the freelance main page, but in North Gustaburg on the main page for Babban Ny Mheillla? Does anyone actually know where this Freelance is? :A lot of freelances an be in multiple areas dependent on campaign conditions. They can "teleport" and stuff in groups. -- 19:38, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :As for which zones Babban can show up in... the Babban quest's storyline passes through the past versions of Meriphataud, N. Gustaberg, Pashhow Marshlands, and Rolanberry, so as a wild guess, these might be possible areas. --FFXI-Guppy 22:59, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Abenzio? I was just in a campaign battle in Windurst Waters(S) with Babban Ny Mheillea there - who appeared to be assisted by a Goobbue named Abenzio. I got some screenshots since I'd never seen it before. Googled "Babban Ny Mheillea Abenzio" just to see what would come up - not much, although a post on the Blue Gartr forums seemed to indicate that Abenzio does assist Babban (quote: "I don't think it's nation dependent because the dats suggest there's four possible within its unit. Abenzio, Bryher, Camlin, and Darach (A, B, C, D, get it? So clever)"). Abenzio isn't mentioned on the wiki here at all as far as I can tell, although Bryher, Camlin, and Darach are. Should a new page for Abenzio be made, then? Using the same format as Babban's other three assistants? --Malfait 20:59, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Going to go ahead and add a page for Abenzio and link it to Babban's in the same way as Bryher, Camlin, and Darach. Not sure what determines whether or not Babban has Abenzio with him in any given campaign, but I have a hunch that it's when Babban is participating in a campaign battle inside one of the three main cities, as (if I'm not mistaken) this week is the first time on my server (Alexander) that Windurst Waters (S) has had campaign battles take place, and is the only place I've ever seen Abenzio. I'll stick a verification tag on it since I'd like to see if other players also only see Abenzio in the main cities, or if he's ever been spotted elsewhere. --Malfait 13:25, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Babban's Exact Position Where is Babban Ny Mheillea's exact position on Meriphataud Mountains (S) map? Does he always stay there when not in campaign battles? Or does he stay in the nation who has the most influence over her? Either way, can someone get these positions? I've been looking all over and haven't found where he is normally stationed. --Jaxen 14:58, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Shares Name Babban Ny Mheillea is also an identically named quest. I kept coming to this page and then after poking around I noticed the Involved in Quests part. Since it has an identical name that people might search for, I thought it might be appropriate to make it a little easier to find the quest without having to read the article about the NPC.--Ami 17:14, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Gender Gender: female? Why is he referred to as a "he" and a "treeman" in his description when someone plopped "female" into his Gender status? Is it explained in a quest involving him that "he" is actually a "she," or should this be rectified because someone just thinks flowers are girly/Edit: or because the actual harvest festival doll represents a female and fertility? --Aenanai 01:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC)